


I Feel Fine

by DeathPunkin



Series: Yandere Papyrus Simulator [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cinnamon Roll Frisk, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Mettaton - Freeform, Papyrus Has Issues, Sans - Freeform, Sans Has Issues, Sans is not okay, Sans tried so hard, Sinnamon Roll Papyrus, Trying to move on, Yandere Papyrus, and in the end, death was not the end, guess what happens next, he came so far, it doesnt even matter, puns, the beginning of stockholms syndrome, the yandere was made mad, there is no help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their deaths, Sans tries to move on. He is not as successful as we hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I just found a bunch of stuff for this on Tumblr. It made my life so I hurried up and finished this. I would like to explain how they look to me here, in case anyone wants to draw fan art (please do, that would make me explode with creativity and happiness) okay? So Sans l still wears his blue coat, hee is thinner than cannon Sans's due to stress and a few hunger strikes. Sans started wearing a collar, and tight jeans at Papyrus's request, and in order to gain his freefom. He no longer wears an undershirt because Papyrus took all of them. Papyrus now wears Sans's white undershirts instead of his old battle suit, he has a pair of black a skinny, jeans that he wears outside of the house.  
>  There you go, enjoy that image. Their clothing doesn't change until the full yandere relationship has been established, but that's how they were dressed in the last timeline. Anyway, please enjoy this installment.

Sans wakes up in his horrible mess of a room just like on any other day. His matress is still a mustard stained mess, and his body is pleasantly fat with excess magical energy. His bones are loose and relaxed, just the same as always. This is wrong. He should be dead. He killed both himself and Papyrus after that final time. That time when they banged over the remains of Undyne. Sans hesitantly gets up and goes over to the window. The outside is just like that day three months ago when the mess all started.   
Sans shuffles down to the kitchen, only to find Papyrus acting like a sweet little cinnamon roll. Papyrus turns to look at him with that sweet and smiling expression he had made so many times before. At the hesitant face Sans is making, Papyrus shows a face of concern. "Brother?" He asks him in concern.  
Sans just shrugs in response with the feeling of happy nostalgia. He hugs his brother, and Papyrus just rocks him back and forth as Sans cries quite a bit. "Brother, I; The Great Papyrus, will protect you from the tree or of your nightmares," he declares loudly. Sans just nods and holds his brother closer.  
.....  
Ever since Frisk had come to their part of the Underground, Papyrus had been obsessed with his new human friend. Sans feels a little bit left behind sometimes, but he actually appreciates that so much more than he hates it. It allows him to break down and decompress in between the cracks of his brother's attention.  
Sans also hardly ever spends time in Snowdin anymore. Now, he is normally out running his hotdog stand in hotland. He avoids staying home at all costs, and being closer to the lab has a few benefits. Sans has had his suspicions for a while now as to who actually reset the timeline. To be perfectly honest, he knew that his death would mean nothing. Sans had known that from the very beginning of this mess.  
Sans is so distracted by his thoughts that he doesn't notice when the little time traveler Frisk comes behind the counter of such a stand, and tug gently on his sleeve. He jumps and Frisk just stares at him. "Sans, what's wrong?" Frisk asks in their tiny voice. Sans just shrugs, and he watches as Frisk gets huffy in response. "I know you haven't been okay recently," they say stubbornly. The kid has been spending too much time with Toriel. Not only were they observant, but accurate too. Sans sighs.  
"How would you know?" He asks, feeling a little terrified. He had yet to see this kid do anything terrible. Now there was a time when everyone disappeared one by one, he remembers those timelines all too clearly. As he shivers, Frisk just smiles gently at him. Could it be? This kid may have gone through on some average timelines. Sans has always had trouble remembering those.  
"I noticed that you disappeared. It took a while, but I was able to go back," they admit honestly. Sans blinks back tears for a moment. He had thought that no one would miss him. Frisk had, and was even willing to go back just to help him out. "Papyrus was acting funny too," they add in a quiet and thoughtful manner. "I'm just happy to have the both of you back," the child says happily and nuzzles against Sans's arm.  
Sans sighs and ruffles a hand through Frisk's hair. "Me too buddy, me too," he says sadly. He makes himself seem fine, but inside he's rotten, rotten to the core.  
........  
Papyrus has been feeling uncomfortable for a while now. His brother seems farther away than ever, and it breaks his heart. He just wants him to be safe. Actually, he's had a bad feeling for a while now. In his dreams, he has seen his brother die in two different ways. In the clearest one, his brother was being humiliated by some tall, lanky figure. He was so sad and terrified. Papyrus had tried to call out to him, and found himself voiceless. He watched in horror as his poor brother was violated by those hands. At the last moment, he would reach out to him and beg for mercy. The same two bony creatures would always appear and kill the two of them. Afterwards, there was hardly even dust left.  
It makes Papyrus even more grateful of his Insomnia. He doesn't have to watch his brother die every time he falls asleep. At least he's certain Sans doesn't have the same kind of dreams as him all the time, otherwise Sans wouldn't take all of those naps as well as sleep through the night. Still, it makes Papyrus worried. Maybe he should try harder to protect him.  
..........  
Sans didn't really notice at first when Papyrus demanded he eat at least one meal of spaghetti a day. It was something minor to him, and to be perfectly honest, he kind of missed the horrible taste. Suddenly being cut off after eating nothing but that for several months kind of left him craving the horrible dish.  
He found it normal when his brother left a pillow at each one of his posts. Not that it really mattered to him. He had been keeping one around his belly recently because his worry had stolen quite a bit of weight. Now he could make a small bed at each station. That was great. Sans loves his ability to have a bed at every place he works now.  
It wasn't until Papyrus started keeping him at home again that he got worried. At first it was over little things. About his dirty coat, or a day to brainstorm a harder puzzle. Sans just slept those days away anyway. Still, they continued to get more and more frequent, and that's what worried Sans.  
..........  
Papyrus stares tenderly at his darling older brother. His brother is spread out beneath him, his bones are glowing and ready. He begs him to enter him, but the pleas seem off. They are cold and distant, more like pleas to just get this over with instead of actual encouragement. Still, he enters harshly, and begins thrusting quickly, just as Sans starts moaning- Papyrus wakes up. He can't remember the dream, only that it was pleasurable and involved his brother at one point. He shivers, and waits calmly in his bed for his body to calm down.  
..........  
Sans decides that the next step in his recovery is to get a boyfriend. He knows just who the best person to rebound with is too. Mettaton had been throwing him suggestive and flirty remarks for several timelines now. He even did that with Sans when he was just a ghost. So Sans waits by his stand in hotland for just the right opportunity.   
Eventually Mettaton does indeed appear. "Hey darling, is that a bone, or are you happy to see me?" The Robot says while laying seductively on his stand. Sans grins, he loves to do corny puns while flirting with the electronic fruit loop box.  
"You know I always have a boner for you," Sans responds in an equally suggestive tone. Mettaton chuckles attractively as Sans summons a bone. "Here, a I'll bone you since you're such an attractive fella," he offers, setting the bone in the robot's lap.  
Mettaton blushes in surprise, but he accepts the bone anyway. "Perhaps I could see what it's like with a bad boy like you for a while," he concludes, thus beginning their relationship.  
..........  
Papyrus has begun to worry. His brother leaves for random amounts of time and then comes back looking all strange and high. There are other times where he comes back seeming bothered though. Papyrus decides to coax it out of him. He does so by dragging his brother out to Grillby's. He gets a shake, which is the only thing here without grease, and sits talking idly with his brother. Finally he asks the burning question. "Brother, what have you been acting strangely?" He asks, and sans stiffness a little in response.  
"Well bro, there's someone in my life right now that I really like. He might be the bonely one for me," he says happily. Papyrus crosses his legs under the table. He has no idea why, but for some reason he it makes him incredibly angry.   
Papyrus feigns an innocently interested pose with the upper half of his body. "Who do you like brother? Is he cute?" He asks, secretly hoping that Sans will say it's him.  
"Its Mettaton bro, we're together now," oh good, Papyrus thought he was serious. He says something polite and holly in response. He's just glad that his brother loves jokes so much in this instance. Of course the robot wouldn't be dating his brother. The toothed different standards, and besides Sans had promised to never leave him so he had nothing to worry about.  
..........   
Papyrus is hanging out in the living room on a rare evening off. He loves chances like this because they are so rare. He is lounging on the couch with Sans when there is a loud knock on the door. He goes to open it and strangely enough finds none other than Mettaton standing at their door.  
He welcomes him in out of pure confusion, and Sans actually walks over to say hi. "Looks like my date's here bro," he says, and for the rest of the exchange, his mind is fueled with rage.   
In the end he stands by the door, and steels his heart. "Don't worry brother, you won't be manipulated by him for much longer," he whispers quietly before going to his room to plan things out.  
..........  
Papyrus somehow managed to get Mettaton to their house and then his fun began. He tore the robot to bits, and then crushed his heart and turned him to dust. He had swept and dusted every last bit of the kitchen after killing the robot. He put the top part of the pile in a jar to be used as seasoning, and the rest he discreetly took and dumped in the river.  
He watches as his brother begins to panic. He lets Sans do that for a few days. He later asks if it's possible for the human to have done it. Sans seems hopeless and mad, but Papyrus is there. He curls his brother closer to his chest and nuzzles his teeth against his skull. Papyrus is content because for now, Sans is his and his alone.


End file.
